geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The sociopath dimension
One day i had watched the show dr. dimension pants. i couldnt find it on any channel so i got it from the store, I went to walmart, when I got there i saw a VHS tape, I was shocked and confused, those were literally removed for years. on it it had crudely drawn words on it that said, "dr. dimension pants: the sociopath dimension" it sounded interesting. i decided to buy it, it was FREE. so I just walked out with it. i walked to my house and watched it, the title card was different, the background was green. there was an door and were not zoomed in. the title card said "The sociopath dimension" I was confused why the title card looked like this. The episode began with Kyle playing on a game system. Phillip ran up to him saying "KYLE. THERES DESTRUCTION IN GANDERVILLE!!!!!!!!!!" Kyle said "WHAT?????", he put on the dimension pants.. The intro song for it was played in reverse. When he got to saving the city. He found out that the person from the dimension was someone from a dimension called "The sociopath dimension", Because phillip said "Kyle, these people are from the sociopath dimension, YOU WILL DIE IF YOU TRY TO FACE THEM!!!" Kyle then blasted it, it did no damage, he got blasted back, his eyes turned black and he grabbed a knife from his pocket. he stabbed the person in the forehead. blood splashed on dr. dimension pants. The portal the guy came from was just plain grey. dr. dimension pants laughed like he had just heard the funniest joke ever. the guy screamed in pain. Dr. dimension pants then infected Phillip by hitting him in the face with an energy blast. he then floated away. then Kyle came to his house grabbing a knife. he went up to Amanda and cut open her stomach. blood was everywhere. she died as she screamed. dr. dimension pants beat her dead body. he was still dr. dimension pants. Dr. dimension pants had no mouth or nose or mustache at this point. Then he goes to his parents. He then went to his parents's rooms. he took off the dimension pants. He grabbed a knife lying around and stabbed his mother in the neck. he continued stabbing her. ripping her faces skin off. Eating it. He then went to his father and shot him 99 times with an AK-47 and ripped his head off. Eating the flesh and blood. then him and Phillip went out on Rebecca to kill her. They grabbed guns and went to the park where she was. She shot her in the mouth, Blood spread everywhere and brains where on the bench. They went to the school. They shot up the school with the same guns. Blood went everywhere on them. They then killed one another. Phillips horn became black.. Dr. dimension pants stabbed Philip in the neck with what the pants could do. Phillip then ripped off his own arms and head, there eyes were dripping black goop, there was red blood on top of them. it had black text in it. In the text were roughly put in. I could see "THE SICOPHRENZIA IS GETTING TO THEM!!!" Then they got called and told the cortex was invading the city. They then went to the cortex, he said "Oh dr. dimension pants, you've come right in my trap!!!'' THE PANTS ARE MINE!!!" He was then thrown into the waves of energy. his head burst open and his legs got ripped off. His brains were shown. and, I could barely see the rest of his body. Then they got a call saying the glass skull was on the loose. For the dimension pants, they then went out to kill him. The black skull said "So you-" He was lit on fire by an energy blast. "AHHHHHHHHH, HELP ME!!!!!! REBECCA!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO........" He burnt to death in the blast. His eyes bled, His arm melted off, Phillip then barred the body when it was done burning. then the episode ended with disturbing text, it said "EVERYBODY IS FRICKING DEAD". i then received a note saying: "DIMENSION UP". Some Bits Of Grammar Is Fixed By Bomber762. . Category:TrollpastaCategory:Lost EpisodesCategory:Demon/DevilCategory:Blood and GoreCategory:Wow nice MS paintCategory:Candidates for deletionCategory:Piece of shitCategory:Bestpasta@Category:WAAAAAAAAA MOMMYCategory:For The Shadow ReaderCategory:Can someone please tell me the quickest way to kill myselfCategory:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLECategory:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad timesCategory:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:I AM PROTO YOUR VIRGINITY IS MY MOTTO INDIA IS MY FELLOW FELLA TO DESTROY PEWDIEPIE BETTER Category:I AM PROTO DEVOURING INNOCENT PEOPLE'S SOULS IS MY MOTTO Category:COLONELL NOODLE : Category:COLONELL : ���� Category:COLONELL NOODLE : YOU SUCK KID *BANG* Category:KID T�������� WANTS STE��L UR KIDS Category:KID TAPPING TYCOON Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT hello jerk Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:SO CALL NOODLES AT YOU FIND THE SPAGHETTI SWEETER THAN IDOLS TASTE LIKE MASHITE Category:I HAVE A PEN Category:KID T�������� Category:I HAVE A APPLE Category:ME SEX WITH PILLS Category:ITS EVERYDAY BRO ITS EVERYDAY BRO Category:ITS EVERYDAY BRO ITS EVERYDAY BRO!! Category:ITS EVERYDAY BRO ITS EVERYDAY BRO. Category:ITS EVERYDAY BRO ITS EVERYDAY BRO.. Category:ITS EVERYDAY BRO ITS EVERY DAY BRO Category:Squidward Hecking Dies Category:Ugly Barnacles Category:WITH THE DISNEY CHANNEL FLO- Category:NVM IT'S EVERYDAY BRO IS FUCKING CRINGE Category:STOP ADDING THE IT'S EVERY DAY BRO CATEGORY OR YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FOR LIFE BITCH!!